The purpose of the Administration Core is to support the translational research objectives of the UCLA SPORE in Prostate Cancer by serving as the organizational hub. The Core is responsible for the oversight of our SPORE by providing scientific leadership and administration for the proposed translational research projects, shared core resources. Developmental Research (DRP) and Career Development Programs (CDP). The overall Specific Aims are: 1) Organizational leadership for successful SPORE conduct; 2) Oversight and administrative support for daily SPORE activities; 3) Scientific management of the SPORE, including scientific review of projects and cores to ensure scientific goals are met; 4) Administration of the DRP and CDP; 5) Responsibility for maintaining fiscal and budgetary functions; 6) Organization and conduct of regular SPORE meetings and seminars. Including the Annual UCLA SPORE in Prostate Cancer Symposium, quarterly investigator meetings, attendance at the NCI Translational Science meeting and relevant NIH/NCI workshops; 7) Compliance with all UCLA, NCI, and Federal regulations and requirements including appropriate animal subject approval maintenance, appropriate human subject approval maintenance, and minority inclusion policy monitoring; 8) A Data/Resource Sharing Plan implemented by project and core investigators; 9) Liaison service for SPORE investigators, collaborators, and committee members, including the External Advisory Board (EAB), Internal Advisory Board (IAB), Executive Committee and Patient Advocacy Group, and responsibility for communication and consultation with the NCI-TRP program officer and staff; 10) Implement and monitor recommendations of the External Advisory Committee, Internal Advisory Board, Executive Committee, CDP and DRP committees within the SPORE. The Administration Core is led by Robert Reiter, MD, the SPORE principal investigator, who oversees all SPORE activities. The Core's co-director is Owen Witte, MD. The Administration Core also includes expert personnel in general university operations, grants administration, financial management, computer network support and general administrative duties.